Have Fun Storming the Castle
by JulietVargas
Summary: Shortly after the battle of Hogwarts, McGonagall and the Potter Trio receive an interesting request. Now Hogwarts School will play summer host to the capitals and some cities of the world. What kind of mayhem will ensue? Read and find out! ;D Lots of OCs
1. Prologue

****_(Authors Note: This story is pretty much a just for kicks and to explore all of my capital and city OCs! Prologue is pretty much just explaining the premace after that...enjoy the mayhem!)_

**Have Fun Storming the Castle**

****~Prologue~

A light tapping on the office door alerted McGonagall to the presence of her expected company.

"Enter." She called out, summoning three chairs to the front of her desk for her guests to sit in.

"Professor McGonagall, you told us to report the reconstruction progress when we found a minute."

McGonagall smiled tiredly at the three young adults standing just inside her door."

"Yes I did Potter, Weasley, Granger, come and have a seat and report."

Harry Potter and his friends came farther into the room and settled onto the three chairs set out for them. None of them were certain who should go first so after a long awkward silence, Hermione Granger spoke up.

"The astronomy tower is coming along well. So many of the roof tiles were completely obliterated that we've been having to recreate them, and the staircase is coming back together smoothly. There are just a few pieces left that we are having to negotiate with the Mer People to retrieve from the lake."

"Very fine job Miss Granger." McGonagall nodded, "I trust that you will have the astronomy tower back to the way it was in a few days time. And if you need help with the Mer People negotiations, just let me know and I'll come reason with them."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into her chair a bit, her task complete for the moment.

"Mr. Weasley what have you to report?"McGonagall enquired, turning to the ginger haired young man.

"The corridor is coming back together as well as could be hoped."

McGonagall nodded and sighed.

"I greatly appreciate your taking that most difficult task Mr. Weasley. Especially given its association with your loss."

Ronald Weasley stared back at her with great determination.

"Fred would have wanted me to make sure it got back to rights. I'm grateful to be a part of it."

Hermione placed a hand gently on one of Ron's while McGonagall nodded in understanding and turned at last to the final and probably most important person in the room. At the moment however it appeared that he was curiously preoccupied with something else.

"And Potter. You've most recently been involved in repairing the Quiditch Pitch correct?"

"Yes but professor, may I ask you something first?"

"McGonagall's eyebrows rose and she frowned a bit."

"I suppose."

"Who does that owl belong to? I've never seen it before."

McGonagall turned in the direction he was indicating and found an owl perched precariously on the tiny sill outside of her window.

"Now what ever is this about?" she murmured in confusion before going to the window and opening it for the owl to enter. Which it did gracefully, and settled on the old perch Fawx the Phoenix had inhabited.

Now that McGonagall saw the owl up close she instantly recognized it. How could she not, the Tawny had come to Dumbledore quite often during his last year as Headmaster, when the attacks caused a majority of his citizens to be in peril.

"What does Kirkland want?" She murmured quietly to herself and the owl "Is he simply writing to thank us for our services to his greater population and send his hopes and well wishes that the castle will be in proper condition again for the upcoming term?"

She turned the letter over to gaze at the special seal, a finely ornate lion with the kings crown on its head, if one looked closely you could even see the finely scripted A on the circlet section of the crown. Carefully McGonagall broke the seal and fished out the letter, or rather letters, and began reading.

The trio watched her curiously as her face took on a shocked and darkened look.

"Why that _bushy browed buffoon_ !" She muttered, a little too loudly, "What a ridiculous idea! The castle isn't even half way finished and he thinks..."

She trailed off and Harry took the opportunity to remind her of their presence.

"Um, professor?"

McGonagall straightened and looked at them.

"My apologies, what is it Potter?"

"Um" Harry began, trying to think of a good way to word what he wanted to know and failing, "Who is a bushy browed buffoon?"

He wasn't certain but he thought he saw a light flush on McGonagall's cheeks at having been caught calling someone that.

"See for yourself Potter, he sent you a letter too."

She handed over a light cream envelope that had been contained inside her main one.

Harry accepted it and stared at the front.

_Harry James Potter_

_Headmistress Office _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry stared in curiosity at the envelope before turning it over.

"Who has this seal professor?"

"I told you to open it and find out for yourself Potter."McGonagall said with a sigh, turning to the owl that was preening happily "Your master is proposing an impossible plan."

The owl blinked and gave a light hoot as if in agreement.

Harry shrugged and broke the seal carefully, pulling out the crisp parchment contained inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Firstly, I wish to convey my gratitude and great respect to you for putting an end to the fearful dark wizard Lord Voldemort. I and my associates will sleep more soundly knowing that he is no longer a threat to our people. I am currently in your debt for this great act._

"Who the heck is this guy? He's not the muggle prime minister is he?" Ron asked in confusion, reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"No, if he's who I think he is, then he's way more important than the prime minister." Hermione breathed excitedly, also reading over Harry's shoulder, "Read the rest out loud Harry."

"Secondly," Harry began, taking Hermione's advice, "I wish to offer you the position of temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until a permanent employee can be found for the position."

"He thinks he can just go behind my back and appoint who he wants for the position, simply because of who he is." McGonagall murmured once more.

"Well can't he?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Regrettably yes," McGonagall sighed, "He's the one that insisted Dumbledore instate Lockhart."

"But Harry's ten times better than that phony." Ron grinned.

"I agree with you Mr. Weasley," McGonagall responded back cooly, "That is beyond the fact though. I am greatly annoyed that Kirkland has the presumption to meddle in the school's affairs whenever he pleases."

"But the school's affairs affect him as well don't they?" Hermione asked once more.

"That also is beyond the point." McGonagall sighed and then waved a hand at Harry, "Continue Potter."

Harry was utterly confused by the conversation between Hermione and McGonagall, but he gathered that _Kirkland,_ as McGonagall kept calling him, was an important person to the wizarding world, perhaps even all of Great Britain.

He took a breath and kept reading,

"I also offer the positions of temporary Transfiguration and History of Magic teachers to Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger. In addition I offer the position of Herbology professor to Neville Longbottom and the position of temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher to Luna Lovegood. And lastly the position of temporary Muggle Studies teacher to Ronald Weasely."

Ron gaped.

"Muggle Studies? Why do you all get the wicked positions, apart from Hermione, and I get Muggle Studies?"

"Shh!" Hermione interrupted before he could complain more, "Let Harry finish."

"Finally, I ask you to do me a favor in the upcoming summer months. Watch over my boys and make sure they don't get into excess amounts of trouble."

"Watch over his kids in the summer months?" Ron gaped and then grinned, "Who is this loony?"

Harry was staring in complete shock at the bottom of the letter.

"Finish the letter Potter." McGonagall sighed, "Before Mr. Weasley here says anything more about the sender that could get him into a good deal of trouble."

"Sincerely..." Harry took a deep breath, "Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

Hermione smiled brightly.

"I knew it. Professor, have you met him personally? Was he a student here at some point?"

"He was a student here when Hogwarts was first established." McGonagall removed her spectacles and rubbed her brow, "I only met him once, when he and Dumbledore were in a conversation and I had to convey important news to the headmaster."

"Does he really have as big of eyebrows as the records claim?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He most certainly does." McGonagall huffed, "Hence my comment earlier."

"Right..." Hermione trailed off and Harry spoke up.

"So what request did he make in your letter Professor? What did he mean when he asked me to watch over his boys?"

McGonagall placed her glasses back on her nose and placed her fingertips together peering at the trio over them.

"It would appear that Mr. Kirkland and his associates have children. How, considering the majority of the personified countries are male, and most of the _pairs_ I know of are same sex, I do not know. What I do know however is that, as affairs in the world are tight at the moment and the countries are having to spend a good deal of time away from home, Mr. Kirkland has requested that Hogwarts play temporary home and family to these capitals and a few cities for the summer until term begins."

"Hang on a moment." Ron said, "You completely lost me. What's this about personified countries and capitals and what not?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"Honestly Ron, didn't you pay attention to the name that Harry read at the end of his letter?"

"Arthur Kirkland is no clue to what you're talking about."

"Arthur Kirkland the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." Hermione corrected.

"His name and where he's from. I still don't see it."

"That's his entire name. Human and country."

McGonagall interrupted, "I appreciate your wanting to give Mr. Weasley a clue as to what's going on Miss Granger but may I remind you that I have a letter to respond to and have the need to formulate a better response to him than, "You bushy browed buffoon what a ridiculous request."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that before considering what McGonagall had said.

"You're planning to refuse him?"

"Potter, given the circumstances I can't fathom how you would think I would accept. The castle is, despite the efforts of the past few days, still mostly in ruins. The majority of the staff that is not helping with the reconstruction is away spending time with family. As it is summer, the instructors that have remained are expecting a rest from their busy term schedules. Given all of these reasons I can't imagine playing summer home to thirty eight personified capitals and cities. We don't even know their ages nor if they even have any aptitude for magic. One thing I can guarantee though is an aptitude for trouble."

"But professor, despite the reduction in staff members you have those of us former students that are here helping to repair the castle. And Mr. Kirkland seems to think that the majority of us are qualified to temporarily be teachers. The dormitories and other key important sections of the castle are still for the most part intact. I think we can actually successfully take care of these children for the summer."

Ron and Harry stared in shock at Hermione. She had actually questioned McGonagall's reasoning, a thing she had never done before.

"I mean...professor...I..." Hermione began babbling hurriedly, realizing her mistake but McGonagall sighed and smiled.

"I actually was hoping you would reason me wrong Miss Granger. I will write back to Mr. Kirkland at once informing him that we can indeed take the young ones in for the summer. I hope that your comments about the key sections of the castle being intact, still stand when the group leaves at the end of the summer."


	2. Chapter 1

(And the first chapter is finally here! Sorry it took such a long _long_ time but I went through several different character designs before I finally convinced myself that so long as I didn't change their appearances in the story, it's ok to constantly change them in drawing. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, it is filled with some fluff and a good deal of amusement, more kids appearances and personalities will come throughout the rest of the story. There is no main point of view from which this is written so the chapters may involve different characters each time. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 1: Arrivals**

It had actually taken less time than Arthur Kirkland had anticipated for the letter to return. He was still in the middle of an important meeting with his seven most important colleagues...plus Prussia and what's his name...when his owl, Merlin, flew through the open window and alighted in front of him.

Angletere the bird's back already?" Francis mused, "Could this mean bad news?"

Arthur gritted his teeth and glared at the Frenchman as he snatched the letter out of the owl's beak.

"I really don't think Headmistress McGonagall would refuse. Especially not if Harry Potter and his two friends convinced her not to."

"Which is what I was counting on." He murmured under his breath.

"Read it out loud Iggy!" Alfred shouted excitedly leaning over his partner's shoulder and grabbing onto his arm.

"Hold on bloody git!" Arthur shouted with an irritated but slightly amused tone. He always got that way with the younger man's antics, which he found annoyingly sweet most of the time.

Carefully he tore open the letter and read clearly to the gathered nations.

"Dear Mr. Kirkland, While your letter was very unexpected and while I was not at all willing to accept your request at first, my mind has been swayed. I am therefore obliged to tell you that Hogwarts will play host to yours and your fellow colleagues' children for this summer. I must tell you ahead of time though that the castle is still undergoing repairs caused by the final battle with Voldemort; as such, most of our staff is busy making these repairs and not in the position for full on teaching at the moment. For these reasons, I consider it highly unlikely that the young ones will get any teaching in magic, if they so prove to have the ability. Mind you this does not guarantee that opportunities may not arrive to do so. For this reason I state here and now that any damage done to the school by your children is your responsibility and any damage done to them by themselves, magic or otherwise, is not the schools responsibility. I hope these terms are acceptable to you and I await the arrival of the children. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Arthur stopped and placed the letter down.

"Well there you have it. The capitals and cities have been accepted and will have a home for the summer while we deal with the worlds issues."

Francis leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"It will be so strange not having my petits chéris around for awhile."

Ludwig sighed as well and rubbed his forehead.

"The villa is going to be quiet for a change." He looked at the young man next to him with a small smile, "Well quieter."

Feliciano met his gaze and tried to smile but his lip trembled a bit.

"Now I don't know if I can let them go."

Ludwig's smile turned gentler as he brushed strands of hair away from his partner's face.

"It's only for the summer." Then his eyes turned serious, "And we need quiet and calm to figure things out for the good of our countries."

Feliciano smiled back sadly and placed his hand on his loves cheek.

"I know, but I'll still miss them."

"Ja, so will I." Ludwig admitted softly.

"Hey we decided no PDA in the conference room." Arthur shouted angrily across the table.

"Lighten up Iggy this is our kids leaving for a whole summer we're talking about here. Surely we can break that decision just this once." Alfred looked at the older Brit with his pure blue puppy dog eyes and perfect pout.

"I must agree with America san in this case." Kiku smiled from across the room, "I feel that as this is a family matter we are allowed to use affection."

He rose and bowed.

"I must therefore excuse myself and go find Greece san as he was watching over Athens and Tokyo today."

With that he was out the door.

Yao had been watching the younger Asian in amazement the whole time. Rarely ever did Japan speak in such a tender and gentle voice that allowed his emotions to be shown clearly. Apparently he was even more attached to his odd family than at first thought.

"Yao we go rescue our little drakony from our siblings now da?"

Yao was broken out of his musings about Kiku by his partner Ivan taking his hand and trying to pull him to his feet.

"Oh um, shì aru." He exclaimed hastily as he got up and half walked and was half dragged out the door by the strong Russian man.

"Well as it appears that the meeting is over I too will take my leave and head off to my little island paradise." Francis smiled and rose as well, heading for the door.

"We can bring the children to the school as soon as they're ready oui?"

Arthur nodded feeling flustered and a bit confused that the meeting had simply dissolved so quickly.

"Yeah yeah. McGonagall will be expecting them."

"Oui" Francis smiled again, blew a kiss, and swept out the door.

"Welp the awesome me needs to go rescue my awesome Kind from Hungary and the piano freak so..." Prussia stood up and pulled Canada up with him.

"Come on Mattie let's get out of here."

He headed to the door dragging the bewildered younger nation and Kumajiro with him, while Gilbird squawked around their heads excitedly.

Arthur sighed at last and rose, taking Alfred's hand.

"Come on git. Meetings adjourned and I don't like leaving the boys with my brothers for too long. I think Scottie offered them a fag last time."

"A what?!" Alfred exclaimed in utter horror, his grin temporarily leaving his face.

"A cigarette." Arthur explained realizing his mistake. "Not that you bloody moron. I would have killed him if it had been that!"

Alfred calmed down slightly but he still practically flew out the door tugging Arthur after him.

Feliciano stared at the now empty room with a confused grin.

"Ludwig, if none of them like leaving their kids with those people then...why do they?"

Ludwig shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know Feli...same reason we do?"

"You don't like fratello and Antonio?"

"It's not that it's just..." Ludwig sighed and patted his love on the head.

"Nevermind Feli, I think they're great caretakers and the kids love spending time with their cousins."

Feliciano grinned happily and hugged the much larger German.

"Veee~ Ludwig I love you."

Germany blushed and hugged him back awkwardly.

"J...Ja, I love you too."

As they headed out the door he thought about what he had been going to tell Feliciano before he thought better of it.

_Your brother doesn't like me. That's apparent. So there are certain days when the twins have done something to piss him off and he temporarily seems to forget that they're your sons too. Laszlo told me last time when we left them there that uncle Lovi called them Daemon Potato Spawn. _

~*~HFSC~*~

McGonagall was overseeing the rebuilding of one of the second floor classrooms, which a very laze fare Luna Lovegood was in charge of, when Peeves floated giggling through the ceiling.

"Kirk is irked and being a jerk. He's throwing a tantrum which makes me smirk!"

"Here already?" McGonagall sighed and excused herself from the room, "He certainly wasted no time in getting those capitals here."

She stalked off down the hallway, took the stairs to the main floor, and entered into the Great Hall, assuming that was where Mr. Kirkland would be waiting. Her assumption was correct.

"Where is the headmistress? I demand to see her at once!"

"I already told you sir that headmistress McGonagall is busy overseeing reconstruction at the moment. Please be patient." Madam Pomfre assured while she busily wrapped a bandage around the arm of a young boy sitting on the bench. She sighed and secured the sling over his head, "There, you're in for a lot of pain and I'd recommend taking a load off for awhile. Don't use this arm for a good few hours."

The boy blinked back at her out of bright tear filled green eyes and the funny little piece of hair that stuck up from his head wobbled about slightly in his distress. Another boy, sitting above him on the table snorted slightly.

"Come on Aaron you're alright. Don't be such a whiny baby. You're about 13 appearance wise now."

The younger boy glared at the other and gritted his teeth.

"You try having your arm nearly burned off by your _older_ brother's careless spell and see that you don't get a bit upset as well!"

McGonagall groaned at that remark and stepped closer to them.

"So trouble with magic is being caused already by our guests then?"

Arthur Kirkland whirled around from his tirade to Madam Pomfre and faced McGonagall.

"Ah there you are headmistress." His tone was casual but she could still see the fury hidden behind skilled eyes.

"And here you are Mr. Kirkland. I hope you do not plan to shout complaints about the state of the castle or your son's actions do you?" She turned equally skilled calm eyes on the elder blond boy sitting casually on the table.

The boy in turn looked back at her out of sparkling blue eyes that could barely contain excitement and mischief. He also sported a strange cowlick of hair that stuck up slightly off center, however _his_ dirty blond hair was parted on the opposite side of his brother's. And he sported a pair of glasses on his nose.

Unfortunately for them though, it appeared that both boys had inherited eyebrows quite similar to Mr. Kirkland's. Not nearly as bushy of course, but still far more so than one would expect.

Arthur shook his head in annoyance and sighed.

"I do not mean to complain about my boys' careless actions headmistress, nor about the castle's state..."

"But woo wee is this place ever a mess. Thought you guys could magic it back to normal in no time? Or has Artie been lying all this time about how powerful magic really is?" the Taller man in the room interrupted, waving his hand about dramatically.

McGonagall smiled slightly.

"You are Mr. Jones I presume? Country of the United States of America?" she addressed the man.

He grinned and tipped an imaginary hat.

"Mhm that's me. You can call me Alfred or Al..."

"Or git, or arse hole...wazzack is one of my personal favorites." Arthur muttered, folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

The two boys chuckled and twin grins spread across their faces.

McGonagall shook her head and returned to business.

"You still have not explained why you were so upset Mr. Kirkland. Would you kindly explain now before I ask you and Mr. Jones to vacate the castle grounds?"

Arthur Kirkland regained composure and looked back at her.

"Well my main concern was that we had to let ourselves into the castle and there was no one in sight until we ran into one of the ghosts who went off in search of your nurse here. What kind of a staff is that?! They have no courtesy towards important guests?!"

McGonagall sighed yet again and folded her hands in front of her robes.

"Mr. Kirkland, I did explain in my letter that my staff was very busy with repairs. I told you that it was unlikely that the children would see them except in passing. The fact that you are here means that you read my letter and accepted my terms. I apologize if you feel you have been thus far treated uncivilly, but that is my final word. Now then..." she turned away, "I will give you five minutes to bid farewell to your children and then I expect you to leave Hogwarts immediately. Do you understand me Kirkland? Jones? Five minutes."

With that, McGonagall was out the door with a hasty, "I'll send someone to take them to a dormitory shortly."

Alfred whistled with a grin.

"Dang she's one tough old woman. Impressive standing up to two countries like that."

"Professor Dumbledore told me many interesting stories about Minerva McGonagall."

Arthur smiled slightly before turning to his partner and children.

"Right then, we've got five minutes so I'll make this quick."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Behave. No magic without supervision. Listen and do as you're told. No pranks. And..." he dropped his eyes but the other three still caught the choked catch in his voice, "Don't forget that your father and I are only a phone call away."

"Oh come on Mum, stop being so sentimental." The older boy tried to joke but he still hugged tightly to his parents and took several deep breaths to force himself not to cry. His younger brother on the other hand completely broke down and sobbed into his "mother's" shirt.

"Summer doesn't last forever right mama? 3 months is no time at all right? You'll soon be back for us again right?" he looked up at Arthur through tearful green eyes so like his own.

Arthur smiled and hugged him close stroking his hair.

"Of course Aaron." He soothed, "Of course."

Alfred grinned and patted his smaller son's head while he squeezed the elder one's shoulders.

"You'll see Airy." He grinned using the boy's nickname that Arthur absolutely hated, "When all the other kids arrive you're going to be having the time of your life and by the time we come back you won't even want to leave."

Aaron laughed a bit at that but Arthur shook his head and put a finger out in a warning manner.

"I hope you have fun yes...but at the same time remember you are guests here. As I said before, Listen to what you're told and don't get into trouble. _Or else_." He said the last part with as much authority as he could and the boys both nodded. He paused for a moment, thinking, and then nodded.

"Yes and...Andrew..." he turned to the older boy who smiled innocently and grinned.

"Yes Mum?"

"Don't try and fool me with your innocent act London." Arthur warned, "I'm most concerned about you causing trouble here. For that reason...I'll have your wand for now I think."

Andrew looked horrified and tried to hide the wand behind his back.

"No Mum! I swear I won't use it unless I'm able to get lessons. But please Mum, I have the chance to actually learn magic while I'm here and I'll need it for that. Please Mum don't take it from me." He whispered the last part with such desperation that Arthur almost caved but instead he looked at his watch and sighed.

"It's been five minutes and we have to go. If you need it then send me an owl saying so and I'll send it back but until then...Hand it over..."

He was interrupted by a loud projection of McGonagall's voice.

"What in the world do you think you're doing swimming in the black lake?!"

The family of four looked at each other in confusion before they all went running out to the castle grounds. As they ran, Andrew took the opportunity to stuff the wand inside his coat and desperately hoped that the distraction would make Arthur forget about the request to have it.

As they reached the front steps and looked out to the lake Arthur groaned and put a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"I might have known the stupid Frog had something to do with that comment."

~*~HFSC~*~

Francis was actually as exasperated with the situation as Arthur was. He looked up at McGonagall, stories above, with a very apologetic expression and held up his hands in a "I have nothing to do with this" gesture as he turned his attention back to his children in the water.

"Pierre, Serena, get out of the water this instant! À l'heure actuelle!"

His son looked back from across the water and desperately shook his head.

"Non Papa. There are supposedly actual Mermaids in this lake! I want to meet them!"

His younger sister nodded her agreement and dove under the surface to further emphasize her intent to remain in the water.

Francis shook his head in frustration and turned to the young woman beside him.

"_Rachelle _do something please! They ave been on about mermaids ever since you told them the stories when zey were little."

Seychelles smiled, a bit embarrassed that the current situation probably was _mostly_ her fault as she walked over to the water and called out to her children.

"Paris, Victoria, you're making your father worry and you're also not making a very good first impression to the headmistress that is letting you stay here for the summer. I know you want to meet the mermaids but I think that is better left for a later day. Perhaps one of the staff will personally introduce you to them."

The two youngsters both pouted but they swam dutifully back over to shore and got out as some castle staff, that had been watching with interest ,summoned towels for both of them. Pierre dried himself off and smiled flirtatiously at the staff from under his unkempt light blond hair. His sister giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

Francis waited till they were both dry before he and Rachelle approached the two to hug them and give them last minute instructions and teary farewell hugs. When the two were at last released from their parents they ran up the stairs and past the other family of four. They would have kept running but they smacked straight into what felt like an icy marble statue.

"Ah careful young things, you could have run into someone dangerous and then you would be in trouble. Kolkolkol."

Both children jumped back and stared up in slight fear at the large country before them.

"So...sorry Mr. Russia." Serena said through slightly chattering teeth, "We'll be more careful in the future."

"That would be a wise idea." Ivan Braginksi smiled and stepped aside to let the children continue on their way. His sons, however, did not step aside.

"Pierre, Serena, we haven't seen you in awhile. How are things?" Wang Chen Braginksi asked calmly, twirling his bamboo staff in one hand while looking at them with his calculating violet eyes from beneath his light brown bangs.

Pierre stepped protectively in front of his sister but did not meet the other boy's eyes.

"We've been doing fine Chen. How are you and Vlad today?"

"Call me Vladmir da?" the boy beside Chen replied softly, "It's only polite since it's my actual name."

Pierre found himself unable to pull away from the gaze of the younger Braginski boy. Vladmir's deep brown eyes were capable of the same calculating stare as his brother's, but unlike Chen's , Vlad's studied more out of curiosity than contempt and the possibility of finding one's weaknesses. Vladmir's light silver hair was always more of a mess than his brother's and had two peculiar clumps that stuck out slightly at the top of his head. His favorite scarf, the first ever Christmas present from his Otets, was wrapped snuggly about his neck and shoulders, its customary place.

Pierre finally managed to break his gaze from the younger boy's, and managed to get himself and his sister past them, by walking on China's side, with a hasty, "Well we need to find out where we'll be staying so we'll have to talk more later. Goodbye Chen, Vladmir."

"Ah we should do that as well." Vladmir turned to his brother and then his parents, "We should say goodbye now da?"

"Da malen'kiy drakon." Ivan smiled at his capital, "Do svidaniya." He hugged the boy tightly before releasing him to go to his mama and wrapping his arms around his older son. "Igrat' khorosho Chen."

"Da, of course Otets." Chen smiled and nodded at his father before he went over to join his brother and Fùqīn.

"All right," China began, "Best behavior both of you. You carry our family names with you so you must honor them well. Chen, I heard what your Otets told you and I'll repeat it, Fāhuī hǎo."

Chen simply nodded and hugged his Fùqīn tightly before he stepped back to allow Vladmir to do the same.

Then, both boys picked up their luggage and hurried off down the hall.

"Domoy?" Ivan asked.

"You go ahead. I need to ask the headmistress something." Yao replied with a bright smile.

Ivan nodded and disappeared.

Yao waited for a few minutes before he headed in the direction of the stairs and McGonagall.

"What do you suppose he wants to ask?" Alfred blinked at Arthur.

The older man shrugged and sighed.

"I think it's time for us to go. For real this time." He nodded at his boys and disappeared before Aaron could start crying and protesting again. Alfred grinned and winked at his two sons with a "Later" before disappearing himself.

~*~HFSC~*~

At the end of the day, McGonagall paced up and down the row of occupied sleeping bags that had been laid out in the great hall. She contemplated over all that had transpired during the long day and chuckled a bit to herself at remembering the group of, what she had discovered were, the Nordic countries, and Hong Kong, come tearing out of the Forbidden Forest with Denmark in the lead waving an axe about like a madman.

The other group of six countries that arrived all together was much less wild but non-the-less chaotic in their own right. That group had consisted of Germany, Veneciano and Romano Italy (why there were two Italies she had no idea), Spain, Prussia (his country dissolved many _many _years ago so why did the personification still exist?), and Canada. They were accompanied by seven children, the youngest of which, a girl that appeared to be probably 8 or 9 at the most, had been clinging tightly to Veneciano while moaning that she didn't like the ghost one bit. Peeves, of course, was the ghost in question. One of the most wild looking boys in the group, a silver blond haired boy with light violet-red eyes and oval glasses, was chasing said ghost around the group with a butterfly net and continually jumping and trying to catch Peeves in it. The younger girl that stood by Canada had her hands covering her eyes and was muttering "Why me? Why do I get stuck with such a strange frère?" Prussia had just stood back grinning and cheered his son on. In the meantime, Romano Italy and Spain had been in an argument and their two children were just standing before them watching with arms folded and "here they go again" looks on their faces. The younger boy was actually smiling though and even giggled into his arm at something his parents said.

The headmistress had not even given much time to take in all the children's appearances as she had shoed Peeves away and given her usual instructions to the countries and children. She had noted that this group contained one more child than parent. The little girl that Feliciano, as he introduced himself, held was actually their third child, the first two were twins that appeared to be the oldest of any of the children she had met so far. She had simply nodded and given a curt wave at the two capitals in question and gone on her way, to the sounds of Romano shouting unpleasant names after her for not showing proper courtesy.

McGonagall now took the opportunity to study the faces of the two boys curled up in their sleeping bags each holding a hand of their little sister between them. The boys had light brown hair that swept up to a peak on one side of their face, different for each, and an unusual curl of hair that flipped up from the side of their hair, again different side for each. She recalled having seen a similar curl on both their Papa/Mama and their zio Lovino. Since their eyes were closed, she couldn't tell if they had the same auburn brown color that Feliciano had or crystalline blue that Ludwig, Germany, did. She remember that little Juliet, Verona, between them had Feliciano's eyes which seemed to make her slightly-dirty blond hair shine even more.

McGonagall smiled slightly as she continued down the rows of sleeping children. They might all be powerful capitals and cities but to her in this moment, and she hoped for the rest of the summer, they were simply children that had been separated from their parents for the three or four months of summer, and been placed under her care. She had instructed her staff to keep an eye on them, especially the ones that showed the most magical prowess, but to not shirk their duties in the process. She had also instructed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to join her in the great hall tomorrow to be witnesses for the sorting ceremony. (Well she wasn't about to just let the children continue to sleep in the Great Hall. The dormitories would be a much better place to house them, and making certain that they actually belonged in those specific dormitories would help the staff keep even better track of them and know what their individual needs might be).

"We've never had this many children here during the summer," Madam Pomfrey said softly as the headmistress exited the huge room into the corridor, "Do you really think we can handle them and the reparations of the castle at the same time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," McGonagall sighed and waved the doors closed behind her, "But I certainly hope so. I think we may find ourselves relying on Potter and his friends more than we expected to."

"Well there's no doubt that they can handle it," the castle nurse laughed lightly, "How they do that though, that will be a surprise."

McGonagall nodded and waved her hand at the other woman as she headed up the Grand Staircase.

"Goodnight Poppy. You should make sure you're well rested because I have a sneaking suspicion that you'll be needed within the next few days."

Poppy Pomfrey laughed lightly at that and looked at the doors to the Great Hall as if they could tell her which of the ambitious little capitals would need her care first.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 The Sorting Hat**

It turned out that the next of the new arrivals to need Madame Pomfre's care was Denmark and Norway's older son Copenhagen.

The event took place at breakfast the following morning. When the food had magically appeared on the tables before them all of the children had been surprised and delighted at the trick but their hunger had quickly gotten the better of it and they hadn't thought anything more about it, except for Nikolas Lukasson. Oslo, having inherited Denmark's curiosity, was completely intrigued by the mysterious appearance of the food. He was certain that some form of magic had to be behind it, they were in a school of magic after all so how could it not be, but who was behind this particular magic and how did they do it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wand that Far Matt had given to him as a joke one year. Both he and his older brother had inherited natural magic from Norway, but they had never before tried to use it through any type of mediator. He looked at the wand in his hand and experimentally gave it a wave imagining the food on the table disappearing. Instead, a large chunk disappeared from his brother's hand as Copenhagen reached for a wienerbrød in front of him. The older boy gave out a yell and fell off the bench cradling his hand.

"Ah Darnell!" Nikolas shouted, dropping the wand and falling to his knees by his brother, "Beklager! Beklager bror! Jeg er virkelig ked af!"

"Dum bror!" Ceopenhaggen hissed still cradling his hand and refusing to even look at his brother.

"Hey we need a nurse over here!" Isolf Kousson stood up waving a hand to get a staff member's attention, "My cousins are idiots!"

"Love you too Reykjavík." Copenhagen muttered, biting his lip from the pain and acutely aware of all the blood he was losing through the missing part of his hand.

Ever the reliable of the Nordic capitals, Stockholm produced an large bandage from his pocket and his sister Helsinki produced safety pins to keep it closed once they had tied it around the hand.

"Glad some people are a help." Darnell sighed, glaring at first Isolf and then Nikolas before smiling at the other two, "Thanks Forseti, Sofia."

"You are still a fåne." Forseti Oxenstierna said simply as he pushed his glasses up his nose and got up to go back to his food.

Darnell stared at the back of the older boy in shock.

"You may be an idiot in general Nel..." Sofia Oxenstierna spoke up softly from beside him, "But I think Nik was more of an idiootti than you today."

Oslo blushed and hung his head in defeat.

"Beklager." He whispered again and didn't put up any protest to having his wand taken when some staff finally arrived to take Darnell to the hospital wing.

~*~HFSC~*~

McGonagall took a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh. She currently stood on the other side of the Great Hall Doors with the group of former students that were assisting in the rebuilding of the castle. The teachers that remained at Hogwarts were currently inside of the Great Hall, keeping watch over the capitals and cities as they finished dinner.

"Longbottom, the Sorting Hat if you would?" McGonagall held out her hand.

The Serpent Slayer, as he was being called by the staff and his friends, handed the old, rather singed, hat to the headmistress.

"But this isn't the way the sorting is supposed to happen." Ron shook his head, "New students usually arrive at the Great Hall where the hat is already waiting inside and..."

"I am well aware of the way the sorting ceremony usually takes place Mr. Weasley. If you would care to remember, _I _was the teacher that led you to the sorting ceremony when you were a first year."

While he had been just making a statement for something to say to try and break the tension, Ron was still embarrassed.

"Right." He ran a hand through his hair and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.

"Are all of the children already there Professor?" Ginny asked, "One was taken to the hospital wing this morning I believe."

"Actually three were taken today." Luna mused quietly, "An accident happened just outside of the classroom I was working on today and I kindly took responsibility over the group involved. The girl that first got hurt didn't put up any fuss but her brother went after the much larger boy with such incredible fury. Broke the boy's nose and would have broken his jaw as well if I hadn't used a spell to separate them."

"But I confiscated all wands this morning after the first incident." Hermione frowned, "How could they have used magic?"

"I'm afraid that these children's magic is very different from ours Miss Granger." McGonagall sighed, "Most, if not all, don't need to harness that magic using a wand. For this reason, we must be extra watchful of them and, despite what I told Kirkland, I think we are going to have to teach them some things in order to try and help them control that magic better."

With those words hanging in the air, she pushed open the doors into the Great Hall and stepped inside.

~*~HFSC~*~

The gathered capitals and cities all held their breaths. Even those that had never even heard of Hogwarts before this week knew that something exciting must be about to happen as the headmistress stood on the raised dais before them. Though some of them snickered at the ridiculousness of the old singed and torn hat she had placed on the stool before her.

The ones that knew some things about Hogwarts knew that what was probably about to happen was the sorting ceremony they had heard snippets about through their parents. Most still had no idea of how the sorting ceremony worked though. How would McGonagall be able to tell which of the four houses they should each belong in? Would she use powerful magic on them? Would it hurt?

But Andrew and Aaron were not even looking at the headmistress. All their attention was focused on the hat. The magical, amazing hat that their mum had told them all about.

"I see I have all of your attention, good." McGonagall still clapped her hands to ensure silence though, "Well the sorting ceremony is about to begin. Now if this was the start of a proper term at Hogwarts then the sorting hat would give you a speech and possible caution but as this is an unexpected event, your being here, and it is summer and therefore a very short amount of time, it does not feel the need. I will however take this opportunity to inform you that the Dark Forest is off limits to all students, which you are to be considered."

Coen Beilschmidt turned to his companions: Pierre Bonnefoy, who winked, and Roslyn Vargas Carriedo, who smirked.

"As Madame Hooch is off spending time with her family, the use of brooms is prohibited to all but those fixing the quidditch pitch."

Chen and Vladmir shook hands behind the bench and Aaron squeezed his brother's wrist.

"Until such time as they have been deemed as safe, there are several corridors that will be off limits to all students. These will be marked by signs and deterrent spells. Including the astronomy tower."

The Nordic capitals all caught each others' eyes.

"Students are forbidden to use magic in the corridors and common rooms."

Im Hyon didn't need to catch his sister Boryenka's eyes to know that she was thinking the same thing, and Sevim Adnan had a similar idea.

"Any pets or other animals are currently forbidden in the castle."

Perseus Karpusi and his sister Honda Kazumi looked devastated on the outside but they locked ankles under the bench. And Laszlo Vargas squeezed his little sister's hand with a quick wink so his brother wouldn't catch it.

"And finally." McGonagall put up a warning finger, "I am giving our caretaker Mr. Filch full permission to deal out punishments as he sees fit for any breaking of these rules."

Piroska Edelstein Héderváry looked at the man that the headmistress was indicating and hid her snicker behind her hand. There was no way that such a man could possibly deal out a good punishment to any of them.

"Now then," McGonagall straightened out her robes and picked up the sorting hat, "We will go in alphabetical order by capital name or city. When I call your name you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"That old thing is like what decides what house we get sorted into?" Patryk Laurinaitis Łukasiewicz laughed, "Impossible."

McGonagall ignored the boy and began with her list.

"Amsterdam"

The tall boy came forward and whisked the scarf over his shoulders as he settled onto the stool. McGonagall took a breath before she placed the hat on the first capital's head.

The rest of the kids held their breaths, waiting for, what they weren't certain. The hat moved about a bit but was completely silent for a few moments before the rip in the middle at the front opened up and a voice shouted out, "Slytherin!"

The few teachers and former students made polite applause but some looked uncertain.

"Please take a seat at the table over there." She pointed and Noah Hanz nodded and headed over to the table she indicated.

"Ankara"

The same routine was repeated again with the hat shouting out, "Ravenclaw!"

Two young women on the dais shouted out louder than any of the others in the room.

McGonagall pointed to the different table that he was to sit at and the boy went where she instructed.

Athens followed after him shortly after a respectful bow to the headmistress.

"Beijing"

The boy twirled his bamboo staff as he sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" A wide smile and nod.

"Berlin"

"Gryfendoor!"

Enormous applause from a large amount of the former students and a new table indicated by the headmistress.

" Bern"

"Hufflepuff!"

Another new table.

"Brussels"

"Slytherin!"

Barbara joined her brother.

"Budapest"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Copenhagen"

"Slytherin!"

"That's a lot of Slytherins so far." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "We could be in for some serious trouble like McGonagall was worried."

Harry shrugged as the sorting continued.

"District of Columbia"

"Gryfendoor!"

"Helsinki"

"Hufflepuff!"

And so the sorting went till the last capital, Warsaw, joined the Hufflepuff table where his younger brother Vilnius had just taken his seat.

So as McGonagall looked out over the four house tables she now had an idea of what to most likely expect from which children. Gryfendoor table sported Berlin, DC, London, Minsk, Rome, Seoul, Stockholm, and Vienna. Ravenclaw: Ankara, Athens, Budapest, Cairo, Moscow, Reykjavik, Riga, Taipei, and Tokyo. Hufflepuff: Bern, Helsinki, Ottawa, Saxony, Tallinn, Vaduz, Verona, Victoria, Vilnius, and Warsaw.

Lorenzo and Laszlo Vargas had been very upset when their little sister was sorted into a different house from them. They had to accept it though and were at least relieved that two of their cousins were in the same house to be able to watch over her.

And Slytherin: Amsterdam, Beijing, Brussels, Copenhagen, Kiev, Madrid, Naples, Oslo, and Paris.

The headmistress knew that she wasn't supposed to have prejudice against any of the houses but the history behind Slytherin was not very reassuring. She was very concerned about what the children at that particular table might have in store for the staff and possibly the castle itself.

McGonagall raised her hands for silence and smiled at all of the children.

"So now that you have all been fed and sorted, you will be shown to your houses common rooms and from here on you will eat at your house's table and sleep in your house's dormitories. Now I wish you a good summer and remind you all to please behave."

"That's likely." The Vargas twins grinned.

(AN: Shorter chapter but hopefully people are ok with what was in it. I couldn't help but throw in the last line!)


	4. Extra

(An: As requested by a reader, here is a brief master list of the capitals and cities human names and who they belong to)

**Kids Master List (Older child listed first)**

England and America = Andrew J Kirkland (London) and Aaron K Jones (DC)

France and Seychelles = Pierre Bonnefoy (Paris) and Serena Bonnefoy (Victoria)

China and Russia = Wang Chen Braginski (Beijing) and Vladmir Braginski (Moscow)

Italy and Germany = Lorenzo and Laszlo Vargas (Rome and Berlin) and Juliet Vargas (Verona)

Spain and Romano = Roslyn Vargas Carriedo (Madrid) and Serafino Carriedo Vargas (Naples)

Prussia and Canada = Coen Williams Beilschmidt (Saxony) and Courtney Beilschmidt Williams (Ottawa)

Denmark and Norway = Darnell Køhler (Copenhagen) and Nikolas Lukasson (Oslo)

Sweden and Finland = Forseti Oxenstierna (Stockholm) and Sofia Oxenstierna (Helsinki)

Iceland and Hong Kong = Isolf Kousson (Reykjavik)

Japan and Greece = Perseus Karpusi (Athens) and Honda Kazumi Karpusi (Tokyo)

Turkey and Ukraine = Sevim Adnan (Ankara) and Anastasia Adnan (Kiev)

South Korea and Belarus = Im Hyon Arlovskaya (Seoul) and Im Boryenka Arlovskaya (Minsk)

Austria and Hungary = Piroska Edelstein Héderváry (Budapest) and Brigita Héderváry Edelstein (Vienna)

Poland and Lithuania = Patryk Laurinaitis Łukasiewicz (Warsaw) and Dimitre Łukasiewicz Laurinaitis (Vilnius)

Netherlands and Belgium = Noah Haan (Amsterdam) and Barbara Haan (Brussels)

Switzerland and Liechtenstein = Sebastien Zwingli (Bern) and Lucas Zwingli (Vaduz)

Taiwan and Egypt = Ra Pharoa (Cairo) and Su Pharoa (Taipei)

Latvia and Estonia = Pavel Galante von Bock (Tallinn) and Lilia Galante von Bock (Riga)


	5. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 The Littlest Witch**

Juliet Vargas sat out alone in the Hufflepuff common room. The little girl had had a hard time falling asleep the night before with the knowledge that her brothers were not close by. In the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory, she had become upset from homesickness and lack of her immediate family. Her cousin Courtney and the other two girls Sofia and Serena had tried to keep her occupied by suggesting they pull all the mattresses, covers, blankets, and pillows off the beds and pile them in the center of the room so that they were all closer to each other and could whisper secrets better. But after awhile of _teenage girl talk_, Verona had tried to fall asleep while still lying very close to her cousin. So Ottawa had been well aware when the tears had started coming and the little girl's breath became more broken. She had suggested to the other two that it was time to sleep and had lay down beside her cousin and wrapped her arms around the girl as a form of comfort that Juliet really loved. Affection through actions rather than words, just like her mama.

Juliet looked out the window and sighed. Her brothers and some of the other kids that knew about the sorting ceremony had wondered if she would be old enough to be properly sorted. Since she was only about 9 years old in appearance, rather than the 11 that you were supposed to be to be able to start at Hogwarts, there was a chance that her spirit hadn't developed enough to have specific qualities that would put her into a specific house. Hufflepuff, by her understanding, was where the kids that couldn't be put in another house went.

But as they had been walked back to the common room by the head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Sprout, the woman had explained that Hufflepuffs actually possessed some key qualities, mainly those of loyalty and friendship. She'd smiled at the group of kids walking behind her.

"I expect good things from the 10 of you so please make me so proud."

"Even me Professor?" Juliet had asked quietly.

"Yes dear, even you have the potential to be a wonderful asset to our school."

Juliet had beamed happily and her cousin Coen had chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Still Juliet was uncertain how she could possibly be an asset to the great magic school that was Hogwarts. She had been sorted into a house but she was pretty certain she didn't posses any magical abilities. At least not like many of the others. Then again, she didn't think that her older brothers or some of the other kids had magical abilities either so she was uncertain if that really mattered for this summer. Could it be that the hat really was just going off of personality rather than magical potential lead by that personality?

A yawn from behind alerted Juliet to the presence of another person in the room.

"You're like up early." Warsaw laughed lightly coming over to perch on the edge of her chair, "Thought you Vargas kids hated waking up early like your mama?"

Juliet smiled and nodded.

"Couldn't sleep really. Decided to stop trying."

Patryk grinned and stretched, enjoying the feel of his nice new shirt, picked out by his ojciec, on his skin. There were some capitals who were so much like their main parent country that it was rather 'annoying', according to her brothers. Warsaw was one of them. His younger brother Vilnius, while more like Lithuania, also had some quirks like Poland, but not to the extent that Warsaw did. Sometimes people said that Warsaw's _valley girl_ attitude was even worse than Poland's. Patryk Lalu, more commonly called Lala by several of the other capitals, had even inherited a love of certain female clothing like Felix. Fortunately he was actually wearing pants today she noted and had his hair up in a short ponytail.

"Like I'm sorry Jules." Patryk patted her shoulder, using the nickname that he had created for her but that several of the other capitals now used as well. Some insisted it was because she was a jewel compared to her brothers. She rather liked that attention.

"We're all a bit homesick" Patryk continued, "but I guess it would hit you the hardest since you're younger both in actual age and appearance than any of the rest of us, and your brothers, who you were very close to, got sorted into a different house. I think Dimitre probably would have freaked if we had been separated."

"Don't go assuming things brolis." Vilnius laughed, entering the common room at that very moment, "I wud bi fine widout you." He spoke the next part with a hair tie in his teeth as he pulled back his own shoulder length hair to put in a ponytail as well.

The two brothers were one of those rare pairs of capitals where despite appearing at two separate times, they were now the same age in appearance as well as being the same height, with the same hair color, light brown. In fact if it wasn't for the slight difference in eye color, Dimitre having slightly darker green than Patryk, they would have looked more like twins than her own brothers.

"But he is right Jules," Dimitre smiled and came over to perch on the other arm of the chair and rub her shoulder comfortingly, "We are all a bit homesick. And I'm sure your brothers felt just as upset without you as you did without them. At least you have your cousins here; I don't think they have any other family with them."

Verona blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought of that before, only focusing on her own misery, but it was absolutely true! Rome and Berlin had none of their cousins in their dorm because Madrid and Naples had both been placed in Slytherin! Suddenly she felt better for herself and more sorry and sympathetic towards her brothers.

Her smile relieved the two boys with her and they both hopped off the chair offering her a hand each.

"Young lady, may we like escort you on a tour before breakfast?"

Juliet giggled and accepted their hands, letting them pull her out of the chair with a hop.

"You may!"

~*~HFSC~*~

The three children were at first thrown off balance and comfort by the shifting staircase underneath them, with Juliet clutching to Dimitre in slight terror, but they all quickly collected themselves when it came to rest, facing a hallway that a laughing Seoul and his younger sister Minsk had just come out of.

"First time on an escalator Mit?" Im Hyon Arlovskaya grinned, using the nickname he knew Dimitre absolutely loathed."

"This isn't quite the same as an escalator." Vilnius grumbled.

"This is like way cooler now that I've gotten over my shock." Warsaw grinned and stepped past his brother onto the platform before the hallway, with Juliet following close behind him.

"You're up rather early aren't you Juliet?" Im Boryenka Arlovskaya smiled at the little girl. While she may have been her mother's capital, Minsk only ever acted like Belarus when she was in "danger mode" as the other capitals and cities had dubbed it. Her brother could also enter this mode and be quite frightening.

Verona smiled at the two capitals and nodded.

"I couldn't really sleep so I've been up for awhile. Then Patryk and Dimitre were nice enough to invite me on a early morning tour of the castle before breakfast."

"That's what we were planning on doing too." Hyon said excitedly and turned to Boryenka, "Right jamaeui?"

Boryenka nodded still smiling.

"Why don't the five of us travel together now?"

Dimitre was about to protest and refuse politely but Patryk jumped in before he had a chance.

"Like let's go then!"

He headed past them to an adjoining staircase and into the hallway at the top, pulling Juliet after him.

"He better hope that the staircase doesn't move again before we can follow or else he's just gotten Lorenzo and Laszlo's precious little sister lost." Seoul laughed and with horror at that thought, Vilnius took off after his brother.

~*~HFSC~*~

The group of five had been wandering around for more than an hour when they came to the front doors which they assumed were locked.

"Well this sucks." Patryk folded his arms but was still smiling, "I like really wanted to explore those vast grounds around the castle, they looked really beautiful and intriguing when we arrived yesterday. Stupid doors for like being locked."

"Don't sweat it man." Hyon grinned and turned to his sister, "Minsk, if you would do the honors?"

Boryenka stepped forward and simply placed her hand on the middle of the two doors and stepped backwards again as they swung inward under her touch. Seoul continued to grin but the others looked shocked.

"Is that what magic can do?" Juliet breathed in astonishment.

"Dunno, but Boryenka can open any door no matter what kind of bolts or locks are on them, or if someone's on the other side trying to keep it closed, by just a single touch, but don't tell Beijing and Moscow that or they'll tell their parents and then there goes the fun of sneaking in to their house uninvited and freaking the heck out of them because they just can't figure out how we do it through all the locked doors."

Dimitre shivered and put a protective hand on Juliet's shoulder pulling her closer to him and Patryk. Forget Vladmir and Chen, these two were far more creepy! And to think he had actually begun harboring a crush on Boryenka! He would rather go out with Vladmir. Then again...who knew what secrets Russia's son could be keeping from all of them as well?!

"Doors are open, so let's go explore the grounds." Seoul grinned and ran out ahead of everyone else with his sister following a little ways behind and, with reluctance, Vilnius, Warsaw, and Verona following a good distance after that.

~*~HFSC~*~

They decided to stay close to the castle for now and just make a trip all the way around it to look out at the surrounding area and decide where they would most like to go on a later excursion. And while they walked Juliet started singing, softly, a marching song she had learned from America which drove both her parents crazy.

"It looks like you're coping with your homes sickness and being separated from your brothers better than we all would have thought." Hyon smiled turning around.

Juliet stopped singing immediately and frowned.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're still singing. I think if you were really upset you wouldn't be singing." He responded with a reassuring grin, "It's good to hear it."

Juliet stopped dead and considered that for a few moments. It was true, she was still missing her mama and papa deeply, and not having her brother's there all the time to comfort her was a big change, but she wasn't feeling as sad as when she had gone to sleep last night and woken up this morning. She looked at the four capitals that were around her at present and smiled with the knowledge that it was their company and care about her that was making it easier to feel happy. With this realization she ran forward and hugged each of them in turn, even the unsettling Boryenka.

"Like what was that for?" Patryk asked with a laugh.

"For being wonderful and helping to keep my mind off things. It's because of you guys and the others in the future as well I'm sure, that are keeping me feeling cheerful."

"Always happy to be of help." Hyon grinned and continued walking, "It's important that our littlest witch stays happy or else her big brothers will flay us alive."

"Not quite that extreme but we will make you run laps around the quiditch pitch."

The group stopped as they came around the corner and found their path blocked by Lorenzo and Laszlo.

"Fratelli!" Juliet exclaimed and went running to them. Laszlo grinned and gave her a huge hug before ruffling her hair.

"Welcome to the party." Hyon grinned.

"Thanks for leaving the front door open so we could." Laszlo grinned in return.

"Ah yes I should remember to close it behind us next time." Boryenka frowned and then tossed her long light brown hair, "Well there's no helping it now."

"But we'd like better hope that none of the staff follows us out cause I don't think we're supposed to leave the castle so early..."

"No you most certainly are not." A stern female voice caught their attention and all eyes turned to the young woman and man standing not far away from them. She had her arms folded and a stern stare fixed on her face. The man beside her looked far less irritated and had his arm wrapped about her waist.

"Let them be Hermione." The man chuckled slightly, "They're not used to the school's rules yet and they probably just wanted to enjoy an early morning walk around the castle with the sunrise just like we did."

"If we let things like this slide early on Ron then we may never gain their respect that is needed for the future. Now then, what type of punishment should this call for? Normally we would deduct house points for each of you but since the headmistress hasn't set that up yet...detention may be a bit too harsh..." While she was thinking and Ron was just shaking his head and waiting to see how things panned out, Juliet decided to put one of her best tricks to use. The innocent, scared, and naïve little girl. She started to cry and rub at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry miss! Please don't punish us! Please I don't want to face detention! I'm too young to face detention! Please don't hurt me!"

Hermione was taken aback by the little cities display and Ron groaned.

"Way to go Hermione you made the littlest one cry."

"Oh please don't cry!" Hermione knelt down in front of the girl and conjured a pretty handkerchief with her wand and held it out, "I'm sorry to have scared you but you really must follow the rules for your own protection and even though you all are new here I can't overlook this infraction and..."

Juliet continued to cry and Ron stared between Hermione and Juliet's brothers with a pleading _do something _look.

Lorenzo and Laszlo shook their heads, laughing internally because they knew what their sister was up to.

Hermione was trying everything she could think of to try and cheer the girl up and make her stop crying. She had even done her signature canary clan conjuring trick and the birds were chirping twittering happily around the little cities head and perching on her head and shoulders. But even that didn't do the trick. She joined Ron in looking to the girl's brothers for advice but they were both glaring at her with their arms folded. How dare she make their sister cry.

At last Hermione sighed desperately.

"Oh all right, all right. If you're going to be so freaked out about it I won't punish you ok?"

"And the others?" Juliet sniffed.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"And the others."

Juliet at last accepted the handkerchief and wiped her eyes, letting her sobbing slow down and calm, before rubbing the chest of one of the canaries still perched on her shoulder.

"You're so cute I think I'll keep you and name you Giallo."

The bird cheeped happily in agreement but Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"McGonagall said no pets and besides that's a bird created by a spell so..."

She was cut off by catching Juliet's trembling lips and eyes once more and sighed in resignation again.

"All right you can keep him. But please all of you go back inside the castle now before someone else discovers you and I get in trouble for not seeing through with your punishment."

"Grazie miss Hermione you're wonderful." Juliet giggled and took her brother's hands, leading them back around the corner and towards the front doors to the castle with the other four capitals following quickly behind them. When they were far enough away that they were sure they wouldn't be overheard she dropped her brother's hands and grinned proudly.

"How was that?"

"To use the British phrase, Bloody Brilliant!" Laszlo laughed and ruffled her hair again. Lorenzo nodded and shook his head grinning.

"Like, you may be the littlest of us and might not have actual magic, then again who knows if any of us do, but you certainly do have an incredible power of manipulation." Patryk grinned.

"A dangerous little force to be reckoned with." Hyon laughed.

Juliet grinned with pride and stroked Giallo's chest again. She hadn't really wanted him for herself, she much preferred a cat or dog, but she knew that her cousin Coen would love to have his own little bird for his hair like his Vater did. Besides, she had wanted to milk her manipulation of Hermione for all it was worth. They were right, she might be the smallest and youngest of the countries' children, she might be the one dealing with separation from her parents the worst, she might even be the littlest witch among them, but right now...she felt like the most _powerful_ witch among them.


End file.
